Wake Up
by afullmargin
Summary: Explicit M/M. Raj gives Stuart a reason to be up early in the morning.


**Rating**: Explicit

**Notes**: Thank you to notalwaysweak for the banging beta job! Dedicated to DracoAries who requested waking up where Stuart is not a morning person, and filling my LJ Kink_Bingo "shower sex" square.

**Prompt**: Shower Sex

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly repost or redistribute without letting me know first. Transformative or derivative works welcome, but drop me a note about it!

* * *

The blanket tugged away from him, exposing bare skin to the cool morning, and Stuart let out a low groan. Six o'clock came far too early, especially for someone who was a lot more used to morning coming somewhere around nine-thirty or ten. With a sigh, he rolled onto his side – the memory-foam mattress barely shifting underneath him – and opened one bleary eye to watch Raj slide out of bed. "How do you do this whole… morning… thing?"

Raj leaned over his side of the bed to brush a kiss on Stuart's nose. "I can show you how…"

A half smile stretched his dry lips and he considered sitting up, but just long enough to pull the blanket back over himself. "There's not enough coffee in the world to make six in the morning a real thing." He dozed a bit, only to be woken up again by the caress of warm skin against his back – Raj's whole body nesting comfortably against him.

Pressing warm, fluttery kisses to his neck, Raj murmured against his ear, "And if I promised you something else dark and hot?"

"Mmmm…" he moaned, pushing back into the increasingly familiar touch. "I… I think maybe I could catch a nap after you leave."

"I'm thinking me…" Raj nipped his earlobe gently, "…and you… nice and slippery."

"God…" the word caught in his sticky throat, but was enough to get him to open his bleary eyes and roll toward him. "I'm listening…"

"The shower's running… nice and hot," Raj offered with a wide-eyed grin.

"Damn it. That means moving." He closed his eyes again only to feel Raj pull away and then tug at his arms.

"C'mon sleepy head… if you shower now you can nap a little late?"

An extra twenty minutes of naptime and shower sex? He could think of far worse deals. "Oh, all right…" he sighed, still smiling when he let Raj pull him out of bed and lead him to the bathroom – pressing warm kisses to his lips and jaw. "God I hate you…"

"You love me…" Raj murmured back, pushing open the door.

Stuart rolled his eyes, bruising his lips with a rough, sleepy kiss. "I do…" he replied, "Damn it."

"Big step…" Raj guided his foot up over the edge, letting the warm spray catch Stuart in the back.

The water was enough to open his eyes all the way and Stuart leaned back to let it run down his face, not entirely shocked when Raj's lips caressed the curve of his throat. "Yeah…" he moaned, rolling his shoulders inward.

"Not so bad?" Raj asked, looking up at him with sweet brown eyes before squeezing a generous dollop of cucumber-melon bodywash into his palm and scrubbing it down Stuart's back.

Strong hands rubbed at his flesh, blunted nails scrubbing up a sweetly scented lather. "A little…" he murmured, wrapping his arms around Raj's slippery wet waist and holding him close. "Could be better?"

"Oh?" Raj purred, one eyebrow raised, "I'm listening…"

Rocking his hips, Stuart let their bodies rub together under the pulsing spray – feeling the slight push of arousal as he came slowly to life. "I'm thinking you…" Sidestepping carefully, he turned Raj's back to the showerhead and kissed him again before finishing, "…getting clean." He licked his lips. "And me getting a little dirty."

"Dirty?" The word came out with a thick layer of insinuation, clearly aware of what he was suggesting. "I like that idea."

"Thought you might." While not normally one to even consider fooling around until he'd had at least a couple cups of coffee, Stuart figured he was awake and they were there together, he may as well indulge Raj's fascination with wakeup sex. Sex in general, really, the waking up part was just one of many variations they'd been exploring over the last few months. "But after my nap I'm eating the last of the Cocoa Puffs."

"Aww…" Raj pouted, his lips turning up in an involuntary smile when Stuart dropped to his knees. "I think that's fair."

Stuart kissed the inside of his thigh, tracing a small circle on the wet skin with the tip of his tongue before responding, "Good."

Actual washing was about the furthest thing from his mind, but Rajesh figured he should at least try… he really did need to get ready for work. By the time he'd drizzled the green gel over his shower puff, Stuart's strong fingers were stroking over his cock and rolling back his foreskin to kiss at the soft tip. "Ohhh…" his voice sank to a soft moan and Raj forced himself to scrub slow circles around his neck and down his shoulders all the way to his wrists.

Looking up to watch Raj run the pink puff over his brown chest, Stuart took him in slowly – taking his time to roll his tongue around the crown and then up the underside before suckling the tip between his lips. Stroking over his taut thighs and down behind his knees, Stuart let the soapy water wash away the stress and sweat of the day before.

Dropping the puff while he finished cleaning his lower back, Raj closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the moment. A loud, panting moan filled the small bathroom when slender fingers stroked over the cleft of his ass – spreading him open to tease over his hole and push slowly inside him. "Yes…" he hissed, bracing one hand on the wall as he grabbed blindly for the strawberry shampoo. "Don't stop…"

Stuart wouldn't dream of it. Spurred on by the yank of Raj's hand raking through his wet hair, he didn't even notice the gentle tug and scrub of someone else washing his hair. He was far too focused on stringing gentle swallows with the increasingly eager thrust of his fingers inside Raj's tight opening.

A series of guttural groans were followed by a low whine, Raj's brain trying to process exactly why they never did this before in the shower as the sensations from all angles drove him fast toward the edge. He tried to stop himself, gently tugging Stuart's head back as he moaned only to feel himself seize and crumble against the shower wall when he came harder than anticipated.

"Good morning…" Stuart laughed, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth when he finally pulled away. For a long moment, he watched Raj's wet body writhe against the wall, but in the end he couldn't help but stand back up and collect him in his arms, holding him tight. "You should finish getting ready for work."

"But…" Raj sighed, his lower lip pushed out far more than it should in the obvious afterglow. "I didn't… you didn't…"

"You'll take care of it tonight." Stuart reassured him, ducking his head under the spray to wash out the shampoo. "All I want right now is a couple hours of nap, then coffee and Cocoa Puffs."

Raj's pout retracted just enough to offer puppy eyes. "Just that?"

Stuart turned back to him, wiping the last of the soapy water off his face before turning off the shower. "Maybe a kiss."

"I can do that…" Raj leaned in close, smiling as he kissed him gently.

Groaning into his open mouth, not afraid of the delights of morning breath that came with living with someone you were sleeping with, Stuart broke the kiss with a grin. "Promise me one thing…"

"Anything."

"No more wake-up sex?" Stuart could see the pout coming and added, "We'll do shower sex before bed."

Raj's lips stretched into a wide, eager grin and he kissed Stuart again. "I like that idea."


End file.
